


Complete

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years passed by until they again shared a stage together and came clean about something even more important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HellishCrusade for the talk that lead me to write this. Me muse. :p 
> 
> Disowner: I don't own them, because Tommy's owned by Satan and Adam's owned by himself (and Tommy).  
> Disclaimer: as far as I am aware this never happened.

It's been three years now. 

Three years since Adam and Tommy played together on stage.

Three years since Adam asked Tommy to play for him.

And how could he when Tommy is constantly away on tour with his own band now. That would just be selfish. They have become quite a name over the years and Adam is happy for him he really is. However, he misses him. Nonetheless, as far as Adam is concerned Tommy deserves to have success, all the success in the world and more. 

And more...

This is exactly what Adam wants to give Tommy so desperately: MORE. If only he had the chance.

They never talked about it, but he is quite certain neither of the two of them would deny that there was something, right from the start. Something that draw one to the other a mutual feeling of attraction if you will. There was a time when both seemed inseparable. When you saw one the other was hardly far away. People talked, people speculated, people even tried to set them up, but nothing ever happened.

In the three years that have passed Adam thought a lot about their time together -silently hoping Tommy didn't forget those times either- but he was also very busy himself, which is good and kept his mind away from this very issue. Until...yes, until something unexpected happened which confronted him with this issue more than ever before. 

Right in to the face. Literally. 

It was about a few weeks before Adam had another show, an acoustic show. After his first acoustic shows fans seemed to be obsessed with them. The intimacy and calmness really assured that Adam practically begged to have more acoustic sets than regular shows. He loves to rock out, but lately he is in a rather melancholy mood. 

When one evening his mood hit him he grabbed his guitar -much to his own surprise he was a quite good student and learned some easy riffs fast- and started playing some random tunes. Lost in his thoughts the knock on the door draw him back to the here and now. He carefully set the guitar aside and rose from the couch. Making his way to the door he yelled "Commin'!". He took a glance in the mirror to see if his hair was in place before he opened the door, and it might be late and he's at home but still he wouldn't want to look like a mess, or even sort of. 

He barely had opened the door as he felt two arms and two legs being thrown around his body and he suddenly found himself with two arms full of Tommy grinning at him like...he couldn't even describe the way he looked at him. 

Adam almost tripped over backwards, surprised more by the fact that it's Tommy than Tommy literally throwing himself at Adam, clinging to him like a monkey. Despite the initial shock Adam chuckled at Tommy's action.

"Hello Adam!" Tommy spoke with joy and buried his face in Adam's neck, breathing in the almost forgotten but still so familiar scent, tightening his hold even more as if to rather show than say. Actions speak louder than words after all. 

Adam on the other hand now just stood there, motionless, he didn't know how to react and for a moment he was wondering if this is real or a dream or the drinks he's had earlier were playing tricks with his mind. 

Eventually, though, Adam hugged Tommy back, indulging the feeling of having Tommy in his arms again, after so many years. And it's not like they have never seen in that time , but it often was just in a rush due to their busy schedules. Barely time for than a quick hello and asking how things are. Sure they had calls, texted each other and also e-mails were shared, but rarely face-to-face.

After what seems like a little lifetime Tommy lets go of Adam. He untangles his legs from Adam's waist, his arms from around his neck and his hands from his hair- how they have gotten there not even Tommy knows, but neither mentioned it. They both straightened their clothes and just looked at one another for a moment, neither sure what to say and if saying something would break the spell both feel suddenly cast around them. 

Carefully Tommy closed what little distance had remained between them, still not breaking eye contact. Adam keeps staring at him almost as if in disbelieve, but is reminded this is real as two small hands grip for his.

Adam looks down at their joined hands, trying to collect his thoughts, trying to think of where this could hopefully lead to, but doesn't dare hope. Tommy will probably just tell him it's nice to see him again, he thinks.

"Adam," and Adam looks up, his blue eyes meeting Tommy's brown ones. You have beautiful eyes he wants to say, but just thinks it, waiting for Tommy to go on with what he wants to say. 

When Adam looks into his eyes Tommy all of a sudden feels shy, not sure if he should proceed. He stammers, a little lost for the proper words. In his mind he had it all planned out; what he would do, what he would say. But honestly, life isn't a movie he can't expect this to go exactly how he wants to. However, so far things go how he hoped for them to go. And when Tommy does nothing but stare at him Adam starts to get a little impatient, still not pressing for Tommy to continue, but he really wants to know. 

"I love you, Adam!" And that's so not what Tommy intended to say next, he wanted to go there smoothly not blurt it out like that. He didn't know what reaction to expect from Adam. Adam probably wouldn't throw him out, he thought as much, but he wanted to have a way to wind himself out of it if necessary; even if that seemed a little cowardly to him. Now there was no way back though. He couldn't get out of this even if he tried. He knew that if it wasn't for the words his eyes showed it all, perhaps even more than the words he just said.

I love you, Adam!...

Adam felt gobsmacked. His mind wandered. How does Tommy mean it? Does he mean it like he loves him as a friend? But no, there is definite love in his eyes, love meant for a lover and not for friend. But how? Why now? After so many years. Adam felt a little dizzy, and overwhelmed and his lips felt all tingly and warm...

Tingly and warm as if...he was being kissed. 

Tommy just reached up, framing Adam's face with both of his hands he pulls him slightly down and kisses Adam. And Adam goes willingly, let's Tommy do as he wants. Probably because he was shocked, he didn't know and honestly he didn't care. The world stopped on his axis as he felt Tommy's lips against his. The kiss was just a press of two pairs of lips against one another and lasts only for mere seconds. No tongue; no nothing, yet it felt like everything they ever needed and yearned for without knowing it's all they ever need to feel complete. 

A kiss to get the meaning of his words across. 

Eventually they broke the kiss. Tommy squeezed Adam's hands Say something, Adam,and looked at him with his big, brown eyes, but Adam just smiled. Then his smile turned into a laugh, Tommy's stomach just started clenching as he felt himself being lifted off the ground and bear-hugged like never before in his life. 

"I love you too, Tommy. So so much," Adam said as he hugged Tommy even harder. Not really believing it just yet. 

Later the evening they sit on Adam's couch, Tommy cuddled up to Adam's side with Adam's arm around him and each of them having a glass of wine. That night they don't go any further than making out and few little touches, they mainly talk and there is a lot to talk about. They decide to take things slow, to not rush this. It's too important for either of them to screw it up. It took them years to finally get here, there really is no need to jump straight into it now.

Three weeks later:

Tommy feels nervous. He is backstage, ready to go out and play. This is no biggie, he thinks, He's been on stage for most of the past three years and even longer before that. They rehearsed for this, like maniacs. They want to make it perfect. He knows it will be be perfect. Yet this is so very different. Different because this is not his band's show, it's Adam's. They didn't play together for three years, but he figured this is like bike riding you never forget how to do it. And he was right.

Adam entered the stage accompanied by screaming and applauding fans. He takes it in for a second, feels himself getting nervous. Also he knows fans always wanted to see him with Tommy. It makes him smile to know. He takes a deep breath, collects himself. Damn, Lambert, get your shit together, you've done this a hundreds of times before. Yet it was so very different.

He took the mic that laid on his chair, tapping on it with his finger making sure it works and laughed nervously. The fans would call it cute, but he is just plain nervous with hundreds of butterflies messing up his stomach.

"Good evening, everybody." He begins. And he doesn't plan on dragging it out, he just wants to bring Tommy on stage and them and the fans to have a good time. 

"This is my 50th show of this sorts and as chance would have it I happen to have a little surprise to make this anniversary show even more special that it already is," he paused for a brief moment and looks out into the crowd. Fans' faces are filled with puzzled looks and anticipation. He himself wonders if any of them might have an idea. Both, Tommy and Adam, made sure to let absolutely nothing on and also swore everyone involved -which they agree shouldn't be too many people- to absolute secrecy. He was fairely certain fans would wish and hope after what he just said, but he didn't actually think any of them expected it to really happen. 

"Ok, I don't want to make this more thrilling than absolutely necessary. Also, I really can't wait to show you. So, to make a long story short...", he again paused, the grip on his mic tight, the deep breath he takes audible even for the person sitting right in the back. 

"I know many of you have waited for this moment a very long time, and believe me, so have I. Please welcome back on stage with me: Mister Tommy Joe Ratliff!"

And Adam could swear the screams and claps would make the building collapse in itself. This was just a rather small audience, but they didn't lack any enthusiasm and loudness. 

Slowly with his guitar in hand Tommy walked on stage, visibly taking in the reactions from fans and their reactions couldn't have been better. He stood there smiling shyly, a little overwhelmed by this welcome. It's been three years after all. Three years in which almost no day passed in which fans told him they miss him with Adam. Sure they loved him on stage at any time, but this was always something special for everyone. Their undeniable chemistry is what captured fans from the moment they saw them the first time. 

Then Tommy set his guitar aside and made his way over to where Adam stands. Adam smiles, eyes almost a little teary, happy about having Tommy on stage with him and also emotionally moved by the still cheering fans. Adam's eyes widened at the words Tommy just whispered in his ear, he stared at him for a second, whispered something back and eventually gave Tommy his microphone. 

Adam took a step backwards, leaving the stage to Tommy, as Tommy took a few steps towards the edge of the stage.

"Thank you for the nice welcome, guys," Tommy started and immediately felt himself begin to tremble. The fans slowly winded the clapping down until it came to a full stop; the silence only disturbed by a few random whistles; the fans were eager to hear what Tommy has to say.

"I can't begin to say how thankful and happy I am to be here tonight," a look over at Adam follows next, Adam just nods and it feels like not a minute has passed, so easy they fell back in what was so natural for them ever since the moment they were introduced to each other, after that it didn't take long for them to communicate with looks. Not seldom words weren't necessary anymore. 

"It's been three years, three years in which I had a rad and thrilling awesome time. Three years in which I had a lot of time to think and everytime I thought about it I came to the same conclusion. That, no matter how much fun I have playing out there with all those amazing people, no place feels like home, no place but...," Tommy's voice slight falters, tears appear in his eyes.

"No place, but the place on stage next to this man," he looks over at Adam.

"The man, I've noticed over the past years and probably years before that already, I love more than life itself..." and whatever Tommy wanted to say next, if he wanted to say anything further, was buried by the loudest screams their ears have ever witnessed. 

Accompanied by the cheering fans they eventually shared a kiss, which of course made fans scream only louder. 

After a good amount of time Adam took the microphone again and motioned for Tommy's chair...

"Shall we?!"

Tommy nods and takes his seat. Ready to give fans even more of an unforgettable night.


End file.
